


Do you think he meant it?

by MamzelleHermy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Not sure if it's spoiler but better safe than sorry, Post Episode 14, SPOILER FOR EPISODE 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleHermy/pseuds/MamzelleHermy
Summary: At the end of a long day, the question pops up in JT's mouth. Was Malcolm really meaning that his familly didn't get happiness?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Do you think he meant it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, me again. 
> 
> I just couldn't take this out of my head. I'm not quite sure I am entirely satisfied with it.... But well, I promised myself free writing and posting here, so...
> 
> I still hope you all will like it! 
> 
> (and also, sounds like it's international fandom day so, this is me, celebrating my latest obsession).

"Do you think he meant it?"

The question came out of the blue as they sat in the break room, enjoying a well-deserved coffee after spending a day chasing a mad man avenging the death of his loved one. 

Dani hummed in question, not understanding what her partner was talking about. 

“Bright. Do you think he meant it when he said the Whitlys didn’t have happiness?” JT explained, staring in his mug, eyes shadowed. 

Dani didn’t answer. Her mind took her back to the first case Malcolm consulted on. The case when they didn’t know who he was. Until he admitted it to their killer. Taunting him with the knowledge. She still could see him, kneeling on the floor, needle full of poison almost piercing his skin. Ready for it, eyes bright and earnest. He had told the killer that he deserved the Surgeon’s pain and to this day, Dani still didn’t know how true that was. All she knew was that he looked far more sincere saying that than telling her that of course he didn’t mean it because it would have been crazy. 

And that was not the only occurrence when she had seen the way he believed he deserved pain. It was more than obvious in his disregard for his own safety. Whether it was jumping in front of deadly snakes, loaded guns or even unstable Russian mines. If asked, she knew he would deflect, claiming it was only his duty, but there was something in his eyes. Something that always made Dani’s heart pick up in terror. Something that just screamed that he profoundly thought that he deserved to be the one to suffer, and not anyone else. She wished she could make him see that he was not the one who should pay for his father’s sins. 

She sighed as JT still looked at her expectantly. 

“Yeah. I think he meant it.” She finally answered, wrapping her cold hands more firmly around her mug. 

“That’s bullshit.” Her partner exclaimed, tone harsh for someone who claimed not to like their profiler. 

Dani could not agree more. But she knew Malcolm. Witnessed first-hand his insecurities when he had woken up from a night terror in the precinct and been drugged out of his mind. She knew that he wouldn’t believe them if they told him that. 

So she just nodded and let the silence fill the room. Both she and JT lost in similar thoughts. 

She wondered what had happened at Claremont. Jessica had said she stabbed Martin. But Dani didn’t believe her. Even if it seemed right enough. The woman was fierce and she had proved she was willing to do anything to save innocents. But Malcolm had been in the room. And if Dani knew one thing, she knew that Malcolm would never let his mother kill someone while he stood around watching. She just knew deep in her heart that the profiler had done it. 

And that worried her more than she cared to admit. She did not worried that Malcolm was turning into his father like everyone had been whispering behind his back since forever. No, she knew that would never happen. But she was worried what stabbing Marin had done to her friend’s already fragile psyche. 

She was scared that, after everything that had happened to him, everything he had been forced to endure, that would break him. She had already seen that he had been on the edge at the hospital, lashing out in unusual anger, hands shaking worse than ever. 

She wished she could have stayed with him but Gil had ordered them to take care of things and she could hardly ignore an order from her boss. She just hoped the man would find the right words. 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thank you for reading and I'm waiting for any comment/discussion/ideas!


End file.
